Forbidden Secrets
by AwkwardGirl
Summary: OFFICIALLY ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Riley.  
**

I wake up every morning in a big pink room, on a big pink feather bed, on a big island with 3 residents. Torture, right? Yeah, well, I got used to it. My name is Riley Johnson and I've been living on this island for exactly 13 years now. I've been on it with my mom and step dad ever since I can remember. My mom taught me everything I know...I wouldn't call myself smart, but I'm not dumb either! My step dad goes to work every day (or you could call it playing with his action figures in his "study" room). We get shipments for food every month from some business in America and that's basically my whole life, no one to play with...no games...nothing.

The day started like any other day on this boring island. I got up showered, brushed my hair and teeth, picked out an outfit...not like any one would see it besides mom and Dean (Dean is my step dad). Even though my room is really messy, but you can't really tell since it's so big. Dean painted everything pink and bought pink furniture for it even though I said I didn't want it. I don't have anything against Dean, he's really nice, but all he ever wants me to wear is pink. I prefer a green or blue, but he always says that if I keep thinking that I'll turn into a tom boy. I really don't think it would be that bad to be a tom boy, but I'm not really into sports and stuff like that so I just call myself an average teen, not to girly, not to tom boyish. Dean is a little protective (notice the deserted island we live on), but he's funny and makes an awesome cheese dip. His full name is Dean Johnson and he has tons of money he inherited from his dad when he died. That's how I ended up living in a huge mansion on the highest hill on the deserted island, with a big gate around it with barbwire on top. The only way to get it open is to get into Dean's study and open the safe with 5 locks on it. If you minus that I'm stuck on a deserted island, it's a pretty good life.

I went down to the kitchen and made myself a healthy bowl of Lucky Charms. _Yum!_ I was eating my cereal in peace when I heard someone coming into the room. I turned and saw Dean and my mom entering the room.

"Morning, sweety," Dean greeted. Then he looked at my bowl of Lucky Charms. "That's not that healthy, you know."

"Well then, why was it in the pantry?" I asked. I hated it when he called me sweety, but I really didn't want to be mean and tell him to stop calling me it. Dean had dirty blond hair with a balding spot and murky brown eyes, but he sometimes had a light in them. That's probably why my mom fell for him. I wouldn't say he had tons of muscles, but he wasn't chubby either.I glanced at my mom and noticed that she was looking a bit guilty.

My mom had chocolaty brown curly hair and chocolate eyes to go with it. Luckily, I inherited her hair, but my eyes were a sea green and I'm guessing that I got them from my dad who mysteriously vanished when I was a baby. My mom hated it when I brought up the topic of my dad. She said that he was the most incredible man she had ever seen when I kept asking her non stop. My mom's full name is Linda Johnson, before she got married to Dean she was Linda Blowfish (I feel so lucky that we have Dean at times).

"Oh well, just eat some fruit while your at it, won't ya? Got to keep it balanced," He said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I replied as I grabbed an apple an took a bite out of it.

Once we all finished are very healthy breakfast, Dean went back to his room and my mom sat on the couch and turned to Oprah. I got of my stool and wondered out the back door to the dog house, where Max lives. Oops, I guess there's 4 people that live on this deserted island and Max makes it a whole lot better. He was a golden retriever and he was also my best friend (If a dog counts). His golden coat of fur glistened and he wagged his tail when he saw me. He had black, trusting eyes that twinkled with knowledge (He was a very smart dog). I would lay with him on the grass every day petting him, staring at the sky.

That's exactly what I was doing when Max shot up from his comfortable grass and started barking crazily. I stood up and chased after him.

"Max! Come here, boy! Max, what's wrong! Max!" I called after him as he raced around crazily. Then my eyes slid over the gate and froze. There is only one word to describe the creature that was standing on the other side of the gate and that word is a full fledged monster.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but i do own Riley.  
**

And I'm not talking about some monster under your bed, I'm taking about a huge one with rotting skin and a horrible stench that you can smell a mile away. It's eyes were blood crazed and I felt like I was about to pee my pants, but I was frozen in place with fear. Max was still barking like crazy when my mom came out with some tea. She didn't scream and drop the tea like I expected her to, she surprised me like she never has before.

"Oh! I thought you weren't suppose to come until next week. Well, I'll just get my husband to open the gate so you can bring in the food." She said to the monster and hurried off. I stared after her, but hurriedly brought my attention back to the monster. It raised it arm and pointed at me.

"Riley Johnson, you are no longer aloud to live. Die!" Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

In my dream I was floating in the sea. There wasn't anything holding me up, but I decided to worry about that later. The water was so clear, so I could sea everything in the ocean. It tingled with life, little fish swam around me and an electric eel was hiding in a shadow of a rock. A sting ray swam at the sandy bottom of the ocean and I knew if I reached my hand out I could touch it. Then a voice came to me.

_Child, find the camp. You will be safe there. You can't stay where you are now, they'll find you and kill you and anyone who's with you. The camp is your only chance now. _Whispered the mysterious voice.

And as fast as I came I was jerked out of the little tingling city of fish. I woke up gasping, it was raining hard and when I looked at the gate, no monster stood there. Max was in his dog house, sleeping, like nothing ever happened.

_Maybe it didn't happen..._I pushed that thought out of my mind. If it didn't happen that would mean I was crazy! At that moment my mom came out with the tray of tea.

"Honey, why are you out here in the rain? Come in and have some tea," My mom said.

"Mom!" I stood up. "Didn't you see that thing behind the gate!" If she didn't see it then maybe it was just a dream.

"Darling, are you feeling alright? Maybe you caught a cold! Oh, come in!" My mom made frantic gestures for me to come in.

_You can't stay where you are now, they'll find you and kill you and anyone who's with you. _The voice whispered through my mind. If I stayed here would my family be in danger. No I couldn't let that happen, I had to get to the camp the voice talked about...but how?

I let my mom bring me inside and give me a big cup of tea and as I drank all that was warmed was my fingertips and toes. I excused myself so I could go to my room.

I took the stairs two at a time till I reached the door to my room. I grabbed a book bag from my closet that I never used and flung open my dresser drawer. I stuffed everything I would need in it. My cellphone, jeans, t-shirts, and the locket my mom gave to me when I turned 11, she said it was a gift from my father to her and that she wanted me to have it. I never wore it in fear that it would fall off.

I awaited for night to come so I could sneak off...but first I had to figure out how I would get off the island. I knew how to get out of the gate that surrounded the house, the only problem was how to get off the island.

Dinner was quiet, my mom and Dean whispered about all the sicknesses I could've caught from being outside in the rain to long. I was glaring down at my steak. I was always mad when I didn't know what to do. I hated being so helpless!

"I'm going to bed," I said.

"But you haven't even taken a bite! Please eat something!" Dean pleaded. I slid my glare to him and stomped up the staircase.

I waited another hour in my room just to make sure that everyone was asleep and slid on my tenishoes, grabbed the backpack and slid that on my back. I was ready to face the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I own Riley.**

I opened my window and fierce rain poured in lightning flashed making false daylight. I hesitated. _Should I go another day...?_ But there was something in my gut telling me that I had to go now and luckily, I tied a rope to my window just in case...well you know depressing times and stuff comes with being stranded on an island.

I grabbed the rope and slid down. It was hard to see in all the dense rain and the mud doesn't help to much either. But eventually I found what I was looking for, the little hole in the gate that was just big enough for a 13 year old girl to walk through...I wonder who made that!

I fell a couple times walking to the ocean...well maybe more then a couple, it was very very muddy. I finally made it to the sandy beach and ran to the dock. My plan to escape was to use a boat, but my hope of a boat being there was smooshed when I saw there was definitely no boat at the dock. The waves crashed against the dock and it made it shiver for a moment. I was freezing in the rain on a deserted island. All my hope was gone. I was bought to go back to the house and cry into my pillow when something caught my eye.

A horse with a brown coat of fur and a black main, was descending out of the water and it was coming straight at me! And when it reached me I gasped, well, because the horse was half fish! It's upper part of it's body was a horse, but it's lower half was a fish tale covered in scales!

It made a gesture toward it's back and neighed. We had a stable at the house, so I knew what the horse wanted.

"D-do you want me to ride you?" I asked hesitantly/stuttering. It gave a jerky nod and neighed again. _Wow, this horse-fish thing was really smart, well compared to an average horse.  
_

I would consider myself brave, because I would do what every average 13 year old wouldn't do, and that is ride a fish horse. It wasn't that comfortable but at least I didn't fall off. The waves weren't smashing us to bits, like some unknown force was keeping them at bay. I eventually drifted into the happiest slumber you can get in storm infested water and raging winds.

I was awoken, because of a neighing in my ear. I blinked several times and the days happenings came back to me. Cold water in my face jerked me to being wide awake. I spit out salty ocean water and looked around. I was at a beach the sun was burning my skin and the waves were gently lapping against me. Looks like the storms over.

The horse-fish thing neighed again and suddenly I was dumped in the water, being pushed to shore. I looked back to see the fish-horse thing and mysteriously it vanished.

I was once again alone on a beach, but this time I was soaking wet and I had know idea of what to do. It looked like the horse fish thing carried me the whole night, because it was now daytime. The sun was bright and shinning. I sat down on the sand and thought of what to do. That's when the voice came to me for a third time.

_Go up the hill to the pine tree that stands there. Hurry, it's almost there. _The voice whispered urgently. I looked around and saw the pine tree on a hill it talked of. I started running toward it, I would've made it too, if I didn't here a flutter of wings and looked up.

I froze with fear when I saw what was above me. A old wrinkly hag with bat wings, was flying above me and it's voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"I've been waiting for you," It said in a scratchy voice. All I could do was scream and tried to run around it, but it grabbed at me with huge talons. I saw blood blossom on my arm, but that didn't stop me. If I stopped now I would surely die. I ran for the pine tree and screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would here me.

The hag came at me again and slashed my leg, pain seared through me. This thing was going to slice me to bits! And when it came at my a third time and fell into darkness, inches away from may destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Riley.**

I woke up on a stiff bed that told me not many people sleep on it. My mouth was so dry that I would've cried for a glass of water. I looked around frantically and luckily on the night stand was a big cup of apple juice with ice. I grabbed at it, and noticed that my hands felt like rubber, but it didn't stop me! When I put the cup to my mouth I almost dropped it in surprise. It tasted like my mom's homemade mint ice cream.

I was drinking happily when someone pulled the cup away and I looked up madly. I wasn't surprised that the person who was standing in front of me was half horse. Nothing can surprise me anymore. After what I saw already.

Wow, was I wrong.

"I don't think you should have anymore of that, little hero." The horseman said.

"Why not? it's delicious," I asked.

"It's gods food. Drink to much and you'll turn into ashes." He answered. I looked at him like he was crazy. _Gods? What the heck? Turn me into ashes? A drink? This dude is crazy! Well he is a horse..._

"Wow, this is to much! What do you mean gods! What was that monster! The voice that told me to come here! That old bat thing! The fish horse thing! YOU! You're a horse! Where am I! And why did you call me a little hero!

"Wait, you haven't realized what you are?" He asked.

"Uhhh...a human!" _What did this guy think I was a horse like him! _Oh NO! I won't start growing a tail will I!

"Oh...I thought you would've realized...A Kindly One went after you...I was sure you would've suspicions of what you are...What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Riley Johnson, What is yours? And what do you mean 'I should be suspicious of what I am'?" I had to many questions to ask.

He laughed and then tried to disguise it as a cough. _How rude!...Was it that obvious of what I am? _

"What? what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing...Mr. D will be surprised..." He said, _Who the heck was Mr. D?_

"Who's Mr. D?" I asked.

"He's the camp directer, you'll meet him at dinner, I'm afraid." He answered.

"Um..You never told me your name," I always felt uncomfortable when I didn't know someones name.

"My name is Chiron, the centaur who trains young demigods, like yourself, Riley Johnson. Half-god half-human."

"What?..." that's all I could say.

"Let me show you, can you walk?" It was a little hard to start walking again, my legs felt all wobbly, but you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'.

When we got out of the house it was hard to take it all in, There were people fighting with real swords! And people doing archery, cabins forming a U, strawberry fields, a dragon sleeping lazily by the pine tree, it's weird that I didn't see that before...

Chiron gestured to everything and said, "This is Camp Half-Blood."

He explained about everything...the gods...the half-bloods...monsters...I didn't know much about the gods or anything so it looked like I had a lot to learn.

We went to a lot of places and every one of them surprised me, the last place we went was the cabins.

"You'll have a cabin of you're own once you're determined." Chiron stated.

"Determined?" I questioned.

"Once we figure out which god is your father or mother, then you are determined." I new who was my real mother, so that marked of all the girl gods.

"Ohh...What happens if you're never determined?" I was worried that they would never determine me and kick me out and I would be all alone on that beach again, with that bat thing.

"Then you just simply stay in Hermes, his cabin takes anyone in. The god of travelers. In a matter of fact you'll be staying there until you're determined."

He walked up to the oldest cabin in the U, Number 11, and knocked on the door. Two people opened the door and they had to be twins, because they looked exactly the same. And I knew one thing from how they mischievously smiled at me, always keep my hands in my pockets and always look where you're going to sit.

"I have a new one for you, Riley Johnson," Chiron said to the twins and then turned to me, "Riley, theses are the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. They are the head of the Hermes cabin."

"Hi, Riley," one of the Stoll brothers said, they didn't look that happy to see me. "Follow us, we'll show you were you can sleep." We left Chiron outside and headed into the wooden cabin.

When I stepped inside I realized why they weren't that happy to see me, the room was absolutely crowded! Some people looked depressed, some were mad, fighting, the rest of them had the same features, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles, and sharp noses. There was tons of sleeping bags on the floor of the room and even more people. The Stole brothers led me to a small open spot of ground.

"I'll get you a sleeping bag soon, but for now you can just put your stuff down and settle down. We'll have dinner soon, just follow the cabin, okay?" the one I think is Travis said.

"Okay," I replied. I didn't have anything to put down except for my back pack, so I sat down on my little spot of floor and looked for my locket in the backpack. No offense to the Hermes cabin, but I really didn't trust them with my stuff, so I untangled my locket and put it securely around my neck.

Maybe an hour later a conch blew and all the cabins residents got up and filed out of the cabin. I follow there example and walked out of the cabin. Other people were walking out of there cabins too. And soon the cabin residents all formed into one big crowd.

Soon the crowd found a campfire surrounded by tables. They all started sitting and I looked for the Hermes cabin. I remembered what the Hermes campers looked like so it was easy enough to find them. I sat down at there table by the Stoll brothers.

When I looked around I noticed that every table of people looked the same, or the same enough. Same hair, same eyes, and the same noses. I saw Chiron sitting, if that's possible, by a plump man with watery eyes and black curly hair. That must be Mr. D, who else would it be?

A second later, some kind of forest creatures brought foods like fruit, cheese, bread, and barbecue, some of the creatures were half-goat half-human!

I watched one of the Stoll brother lean over by the person sitting next to him and...whisper to his cup? Then the cup magically turned from a pink liquid to a puke green...Ew, but at least I understand what to do now.

"Pepsi," i spoke to my cup.

Brown liquid poured into the cup and I stared at it amazed. I didn't really trust it, but what did I have to loose?

Then suddenly one by one people got up and dumped some of their food in the fire. _Why would they do that? That's perfectly good food! There best food on there plates! _Then I noticed that the fire wasn't the exact color it should be...It looked somewhat happier. _  
_

"Offerings for the gods," Travis said, probably because they saw my expression, I finally found a way to tell them apart, Travis had one freckle above his left eye.

"What happens when you don't know who's your farther, yet?" I asked.

Travis just shrugged and said, "You don't have to know who they are to pray to them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Riley.  
**

Percys POV

I was talking to Annabeth about are strategy for the upcoming capture the flag game when I heard the first rumor.

A couple of Apollo kids came by whispering and pointing at me.

"Did you here what Chiron said?..." one of them whispered. "That girl might be..." the other whispered. "It's either that or Athena..." the third one whispered.

It was so frustrating! Wouldn't of my dad sent a sign to me!

I couldn't concentrate on the plans so I excused myself from Annabeth and went to my cabin. I thought of how weird it would feel to share the cabin with someone besides Tyson, my half-brother that just so happens to be a cyclops.

I shoved the thoughts of a cabin mate out of my mind. I headed toward the sword-fighters arena to train. I did this whenever I had a lot on my mind.

I was whacking at straw dummies with Riptide when I got my first glimpse of her, but it was only a glimpse so I didn't see much. She was facing the other direction so I only saw the back of her. She was wearing worn in jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt that said 'Girl Power' on the back. Her hair was a chocolate brown and she had curls like Annabeth's. Good, that means that she's most likely Athena's. Most my hope of that was shattered when I actually saw her face.

It was at dinner when I really saw her.

I was sitting at Poseidon's table all by myself, because Tyson was away at the cyclops forges. I was still a little bit jealous over that, why does he get to see Poseidon's underwater castle and I don't?

It was easy to pick her out at the Hermes table, she was sitting between the two Stoll brothers. She was looking at her cup in amazement, and I remembered when my cup magically filled with anything I wanted it too, even blue cherry coke, which was the first drink I chose.

I didn't really see her face until she looked up and that's when my hope shattered. She had the same eyes as me, except that there was one thing different that I couldn't place. She even had some other features like mine, but I couldn't...wouldn't...believe it. She probably just got them from her mom!...Or dad!

Then Mr. D cleared his throat.

"Before you happy little campers go dream your happy little dreams, I have an announcement to make Rita Jackson has found her way to our camp. All of you make her feel as welcome as possible." He said in his usual tone.

I looked up at the girl in surprise, was her real name Rita Jackson! Or was Mr. D just messing up on purpose?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Riley Johnson." He didn't sound like he as sorry at all, but I now why he messed up the girls name. He usually always calls me Peter Johnson on purpose."And on other notes, were having a capture the flag game tomorrow. Also don't forget that if your out of bed after curfew the harpies have permission to eat you_._"

I went to bed stiff and when Grover asked me what was wrong I snapped.

"NOTHINGS WRONG! Why would you think somethings wrong! Everything's great! Just GREAT!" I shouted at him.

Grover mumbled a few words of apology and ran off, while stalked off to my cabin, feeling worse then I did all day.

* * *

Riley's POV

"What happens when you don't know who's your farther?" I asked.

"You don't have to know which god he is to send him offerings," Travis.

"Wait, why are you burning the food?" I asked. "How is that a good offering, it's burnt food!"

"They like the smells, you'll see. Or should I say smell." He said.

I had no idea of what he was talking about, but I follow them to the campfire and when I got close enough I understood what he was talking about. The campfire didn't smell like burnt food like I expected it too. It smelled like cheese and fruit, barbecue and bread, and it all surprisingly smelled good together.

I decided to throw to of my ripest strawberries into the fire, the first one for the offering and the second one for a plead to tell me who he was. _Was it him who told me to come here? Would he ever tell me who he was? Oh please, tell me who you are!_

When I went back to the Hermes table I noticed that some tables had no occupants and one of the only had one person there. I wonder why? I studied him, and gasped(mentally), he had the same eyes as me! The only difference was that he had different features in his face and black hair.

He met my gaze and we both looked away and blushed, well I blushed, I didn't really know why I blushed, I just felt embarrassed for some reason. Probably because I was just staring at him like an idiot.

Mr. D stood up and cleared his throat so the tables would stop talking. Every one stopped at once and focused their attention on Mr. D.

"Before you happy little campers go dream your happy little dreams, I have an announcement to make Rita Jackson has found her way to our camp. All of you make her feel as welcome as possible." He said.

I looked up in confusion. _He wasn't talking about me was he? _Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me, even the boy with black hair, but his expression was surprise. I blushed a deep red, I hated it when people looked at me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Riley Johnson." He sounded like he wasn't sorry at all. "And on other notes, were having a capture the flag game tomorrow. Also don't forget that if your out of bed after curfew the harpies have permission to eat you_._"

I trudged back to cabin 11 when I was finished eating. I felt so full and worn out that when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. My last thoughts were about the mysterious boy sitting all by himself at that table._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Riley.  
**

When I woke up that morning, it was because annoying chatter and hard floor. I was wishing that it would've all been a dream, but when I opened my eyes I was in a very crowded cabin.

"Riley, exited about the capture the flag match? It'll be your first one!" Conner asked excitedly, rushing over to me.

"Um, yeah, but I don't get how to play? Is it like, um, normal capture the flag?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know how to play, sorry, but no it's not the same it's funner! You'll see." He said, leaving me even more curious, I think the Stoll brothers do things like that on purpose, better watch out for them.

My first camp activities went horribly wrong! First of all, I accidentally slashed my sword teacher and she ended up in the infirmary. Second off, I was doing archery...horrible experience, I tripped and I shot the arrow at my archery teacher...another bed for the infirmary. I didn't even want to try the lava wall, but Travis said that I might get lucky. I somehow ended up sending three people to the infirmary this time, those people included Travis himself, another teacher, and some Ares kid I didn't know the name off.

I gave up with the activities for that day, no one protested this time either. I forgot to tell them how uncoordinated I am...oops. Chiron came over and told me that everyone started out bad, but he said it falsely do it made me feel even worse.

Travis came back from the infirmary at dinner, I tried to apologies, but he wouldn't even let me finish my sentence.

"Hey, it's not...really your fault..." he tried to say. Conner tried to hold in his laugh...unsuccessfully.

Dinner was the same as yesterday except when we finished the two cabins that were captains brought out big banners that read "POALOL" and the other one read "TNAEHA" and I had no idea of what that meant. It was probably my horrid eyesight. At the island I read things like this if I wasn't close enough. Dean never thought much of it, but my mom was going on about dyslexia. I don't like thinking that I have some odd disease so i just blame my eyesight.

Conner had explained the rules to me at dinner and I found out that we have to use real weapons in this game. Were going to fight like if we were in a real war. They armed me with a bow, since I was somewhat better with it than a sword.

It wasn't till later that I find out how skilled a really am with a bow.

I was in the forest by my teams flag guarding it. Annabeth, the captain of my team sent me here "because I'm new to the game." I thought it was best to, but it didn't seem like Annabeth liked me much. She seems like a nice girl, but for some reason she dislikes me.

On my team was Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Demeter and Aphrodite. The other team had Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus. The Ares cabin freaked me out. They were built up on muscle and mean faces! I didn't even want to get close to one of them.

A conch blew and immediately I hear war cries and swords hitting each other. This continued on for about 30 minutes until I heard a scream behind me. One of the Ares kids, I think her name is Clarisse had knocked out the Hermes girl who was guarding the flag with me.

Clarisse turned toward me and charged like a bull. I held up my bow for a shot, but I knew I wouldn't get it. she was zigzagging through the trees, so I couldn't get my aim right. Then she jumped at me when she was close.

"This is to easy," she said as she hit me with her spear. A shock went through me as the tip of the spear hit me. I felt myself slipping to the ground and then I was out.

I didn't know how long I was out for, seconds, minutes, hours, days, but I eventually came around. It ended up probably being only a minute I was out for, because I woke up on the damp ground seeing Clarisse run to the boundary line.

I made a split second decision that made the Ares cabin hate me forever. I jumped up and grabbed my bow. I probably wouldn't hit, but I willed it to it. I poured all my power into wishing for that arrow to hit its mark. I even prayed to my unknown father.

I lifted my bow up, pulled an arrow from my bag. Adjusted it so it would have perfect aim, and shot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Riley.  
****  
**All I was thinking as the arrow whistled through the air was, _HIT THE MARK! HIT HER! HIT! HIT! HIT PLEASE!_

Clarisse didn't even notice that I wasn't unconscious anymore, she just kept running thinking she had already won.

Oh, oh, oh, was she wrong. I almost started rolling on the floor laughing when the arrow hit her on the back and she turned to see who hit her. Her expression was hilarious when she saw that I was the one who hit her.

"But...you...no!...your!" She stuttered for a second, then her eyes filled with fury. She charged at me for the second time. Then I finally noticed something was wrong...she should be on the ground withering in pain!

_Armour! No fair! Stupid arrows! _I thought as Clarisse charged at me again. I didn't know what to do now. _Should I run? Should I fight? should I scream? What do I do? _She was getting closer and closer with her spear held high above her head.

I chose to run. _What else could I do?_ I was so happy that I was faster then her. If I wasn't I would surely be dead by now.

"I'm gonna get you and when I do you gonna wish you were never born, new girl! Clarisse screamed after me. Clarisse was gaining on me! I wouldn't be able to run for ever!

When I was about to give up and let her kill me, I...tripped over a tree root. Clarisse stopped running after me and looked at me like I was the stupidest thing she had ever seen.

"You...tripped?" She said before she burst out with laughter. then Clarisse finally noticed that she still had the flag in her hand. She stared at it for a while before saying, "Oh my gods!"

She ran the other way toward the boundary line, but she was to late, the boy I was curious about, passed the boundary line. Our team erupted with cheers.

Then Clarisse turned toward me, "You're gonna pay for this," she snarled at me.

I stood up and tried to run, but I crumpled to the ground with a cry.

Luckily, Chiron had heard my cry and had come galloping over. He looked to me from Clarisse then he stopped to look at Clarisse.

"Clarisse, what have you done?" Chiron asked sternly.

"Nothing...yet," she answered. He looked straight into her eyes, trying o see if she was telling the truth and he turned to me, so he must have believed her. _...BELIEVED HER! She chased me through a dark forest and possibly broke my leg!...Unless she usually does that and is nothing compared to what she's done before..._

"Well, I'm afraid it's time to test my worries," Chiron said.

"Worries about what?" I asked, my voice sounded so little...

"About who is your godly father," Chiron answered.

"Oh," was what I brilliantly/quietly said. "Um...how is a broken leg going to help see who's my father?"

"It won't, but healing it will," He answered. I guess he understood my utterly confused look, because he answered the question that was floating around in my mind.

"We all think you might be a daughter of Poseidon, we hope not. If you he'll in the water..." he didn't have to finish, I knew what would happen if I healed in the water. I would be moved to the Poseidon cabin, and possibly be part of a horrible prophecy. _See, I took one educational class without sending the teacher to the infirmary. How do you think I new all this stuff?_

Chiron carried me on his back to the lake. More people then I thought would followed. Chiron lifted me off his back and nodded toward the lake.

"You...want me to step in it?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's clean as a lake gets. plus if you're a daughter of Poseidon you won't be wet..." he prodded.

"Um...okay" I stepped into the lake. "How far do I have to go in?"

"Just touching," he answered.

I looked around at the campers, their faces showed that they were mad, happy, curious, and some were a mixture. They waited, watching me, but I realized when I fist touched the water, that no matter how long they stood there watching me, nothing would ever happen.


End file.
